A Bowl of Ramen
by Grace Raven
Summary: It was a simple accident, but can it lead to more? NaruHina. NarutoxHinata. Oneshot. Please Read and Review! And yes I know the characters are slightly OOC.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or its characters! They belong to Kishimoto!

Grace Raven: Forgive me if this is terrible. I'm only use to writing stories for a manga called +Anima.

Note: This story takes place during Shippuden.

--

It was yet another beautiful day in Konoha, but it was also a very hot one. But what can you expect when it's the middle of summer?

_Maybe I really _should _start wearing less under my jacket. If I don't, I might get heat stroke! _Hinata Huygga thought to herself as she walked through the streets, sweat trickling down her forehead. The Huygga heiress wiped the sweat away with the sleeve of her purple jacket and lifted her long, midnight black hair to try and cool down her neck, but her effort was to of no avail so she let it back down.

The now fifteen-year old girl sighed and- unable to take the heat any longer- removed her jacket and tied it around her waist, exposing more of her surprisingly large chest. She smiled lightly at the feeling of some cool air against her arms and continued walking.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata's friend Ten-Ten exclaimed and waved at the teenager. Next to her was Hinata's cousin, Neji. He sighed irritably and noticeably as Hinata walked to the two.

Ten-Ten nudged him in his rib and scolded, "Be nice, she _is _your cousin after all."

"Hm…" Neji growled and shifted his pale eyes to Hinata, who had the exact same type of eyes.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," Neji said, trying to sound nice.

"Hello, Neji-nii-san," Hinata greeted in her usual soft tone as she kept her giggle to herself. She knew Neji had feeling for Ten-Ten and was always trying to get some time alone with the brunette to tell her, but he never got the chance because they were either on a mission or training with their Gai-sensei and his prodigy, Lee. His vain attempts had an effect that always made Hinata want to laugh at him. But she never would, she was too nice for that.

"So, where are you heading off to?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Oh, I just came from training so I was looking for a place to get a quick snack," Hinata told her.

"Really? Maybe me and Neji could go with you!"

"No, no, I'm fine by myself," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later, Hinata-chan," Ten-Ten said and walked off. As Hinata walked pass Neji, she could tell he was secretly trying to tell her thank you. She spun around and gave him a 'you-so-owe-me-for-this' look. He responded with a 'don't-count-on-it' look before following after his not-so-secret crush. Hinata giggled some before heading forward again.

After a good ten minutes, she came across Ichi-Raku's, her three-year long crush Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

_I guess this is a good of a place as any, _Hinata thought to herself and walked into the shop.

"Good afternoon, Hinata," the shop's owner (forgot his name) greeted when she came up to the counter.

"Ohiyo (hello)," Hinata greeted back and sat down on one of the stools.

"One bowl of ramen, right?"

"Hai," Hinata answered and the owner went to work on her food and the other customer's food. As he cooked, Hinata decided to look at the customers.

She didn't recognize many of them because most of her friends were out training, but she counted who she did know. On her left was the pink-haired Sakura actually getting along with her apparent rival Ino, Ino's teammates Shikamaru and Choji, and on her right was Lee with his Gai-sensei, Naruto and Sakura's new teammate Sai, and Naruto and Sakura's old sensei Kakashi with their new sensei Yamato. Everyone on Naruto's team was there except the blond himself.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked from behind Hinata and Hinata almost fell out of her seat.

"I'm just getting a quick snack before heading home," Hinata answered and looked at the medical nin.

"You sure your not here just so you can catch a glimpse of Naruto before fainting?" Ino asked tauntingly.

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to keep her temper from erupting. Though Ino was a friend, the blond girl had a way of annoying Hinata to no end.

"Really? Because I can't help but notice you're not wearing your jacket. Maybe your trying to lure Naruto in with your chest!" Ino resolved and everyone-and I mean _everyone_- stared at the two.

_That's it! _Hinata's inner self exclaimed and just as Hinata was going to say something, Shikamaru interrupted her.

"Ino…unless you want to experience the full force of the Huygga's byakugan, I would recommend you back off," Shikamaru warned.

"B-but-"

"I would take his advice, Ino. Though we've never seen Hinata's bad side, I doubt we would want to see it," Choji interrupted with his mouth full of food.

"Come on, Ino-pig, we should just finish eating," Sakura said and dragged Ino by the ponytail back to their table with her surprisingly strong strength. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura were most definitely getting a thank you later!

Hinata sighed and turned her attention forward again until she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to see Sai doing the staring.

"What?" Hinata asked irritably.

Sai smiled one of his fake smiles and said, "Nothing. I'm just surprised someone with no backbone like you could have a bad side."

Hinata almost broke the counter at that.

Hinata smiled and said sweetly, "Well I do."

"I'll make a note at that," Sai said, still smiling, and turned back around as Hinata did. When Hinata was fully turned, she started contemplating how she was going to get back at Sai for saying she had no backbone. Apparently he didn't know that silent people who don't seem to have a backbone are always the ones who could get back at you in the most violent way. (A/N that is true. It is very, very true. And I know that because I'm one of those people.)

Hinata heard someone shuffle into the seat next to her and saw Naruto.

"One bowl of ramen!" Naruto ordered happily and the store owner replied with a "Got it!"

Hinata could feel the blush rise to her pale cheeks when Naruto turned his head to see her.

"Hiya, Hinata-chan! You here for a snack, too?" the blond asked.

"H-h-hai," Hinata answered and blushed even more at Naruto's big smile.

"Cool! I take it you were just training as well?" Naruto inquired and Hinata could have sworn she was about to faint.

_No, Hinata! If you faint now…well, I don't know but just don't faint! _Hinata's inner voice told her and Hinata managed to stay in her seat.

"H-hai," the black-haired girl said.

"Here you are, one bowl of ramen," the owner announced and Hinata and Naruto looked to the bowl.

"Um…isn't this a bit much for me to eat?" Hinata asked and pointed at the bowl that stretched from one of her shoulders to the other.

"We were out of bowls, so do you two mind sharing?" the owner asked and Hinata's blush increased.

"I don't mind, what about you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

_S-share a bowl of ramen with Naruto-kun? _Hinata pondered to herself until she finally answered.

"N-no, I d-don't m-mind."

"That's good," Naruto said and very gentlemanly opened her chopsticks for her and handed them to her.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. We're friends, right?"

"R-right," Hinata answered with a small smile before she started eating.

_Wow, her smile is really pretty, _Naruto thought to himself before he started to eat the ramen as well.

_Come to think of it, Hinata's smile isn't the only thing that's pretty about her. Virtually everything about her is pretty, _Naruto continued thinking as he secretly observed his friend and started noticing things he never noticed about her.

Her black hair blended perfectly with her cream like eyes and snow white skin along with her soft colored clothing. The way she would always blush around him created a cute effect on the shy female and the way she fought without giving up caused him to get stronger for he didn't give up even more than before. Her body had grown much more womanly and now had curves in virtually every place possible. It was almost impossible for Naruto to believe she was the same Hinata he knew almost three years ago.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and stopped Naruto's train of thought. He didn't even realize he was staring.

"No, nothing's wrong," Naruto answered.

"Um…okay," Hinata said and started eating again.

Pretty soon, a calm silence settled between the two. The noise of Sakura and Ino getting into another fight and other noises that soon erupted didn't bother the two in the least. In fact, they didn't even hear it. Maybe it was the calm silence between them or the deliciousness of the ramen that caused this, nobody knew which. The two were so at peace, they didn't even notice their heads being pulled towards each other as they unknowingly took a bite of the same noodle. What did awake them from their trance was when they felt something against their lips.

Naruto opened his eyes at the same time Hinata did and the two realized they were in lip-lock. Everyone in the shop was staring silently, utterly shocked. Naruto pulled away quickly and Hinata stayed in her spot, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to!" Naruto said in a rushed fashion and waited for Hinata's reply as he blushed a terrible shade of red. Hinata didn't even have time to blush herself before she fainted.

Naruto jumped out of his seat a caught the girl before she hit the ground.

When Hinata woke up, she noticed she was in her room.

"How did I get in here? Last thing I remember was kissing…." Hinata's voice trailed off when she remembered everything that just happened.

_Oh no! I kissed Naruto-kun! What am I going to do?! _Hinata fretted until she heard a knock at her door.

"C-come in," Hinata said and Neji slid the door open.

"Good, I see you're awake. You really had us worried, there," Neji said calmly, his eyebrows not furrowed like she expected.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I'm not too sure on the details of how you fainted, but if your wondering why you're in your room, Sakura and Naruto had came up to me and told me you had fainted and I brought you back here," Neji answered.

"Oh."

An awkward silence came between the two cousins.

"…So…how'd the kiss go?" Neji asked and smirked as Hinata's face turned bright red.

Hinata tried to say something but there was too much stuttering for someone to make out anything.

"I'm just glad your okay. I'll go tell Naruto and the others, they were quite worried about you." With that, Neji was gone, leaving Hinata all alone to think things over. Hinata laid her head down and started thinking.

_I can't believe any of this just happened. It has to be a dream. Yeah, it's nothing but a dream…oh who am I kidding?! _Hinata thought as she placed a pillow over her face, leaving enough room for her mouth.

_I kissed Naruto-kun! I probably stole his first kiss…and to think, I didn't even tell him how I feel! I'm such a loser to had done that then just fainted! I could of just excused myself or something…anything is better than just fainting! _Hinata rolled over onto her stomach, keeping the pillow over her face.

_Naruto-kun would probably never forgive me. I could have just stolen his only chance to be with Sakura-chan…I'm such a total loser and idiot for this! _Hinata started crying into the pillow. The tears kept falling and falling as she continued thinking about everything else.

"I should just leave this place forever," Hinata muttered to herself, tears still coming out of her eyes. She heard a knocking at her door and she quickly sat up and wiped away her tears.

"Come in!" Hinata called and the door slid open to reveal Naruto.

"Hiya, Hinata-chan," Naruto said silently, meaning he was feeling sorry.

"Hello," Hinata said calmly and firmly. Her firmness surprised Naruto but he walked in anyway. He took a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Look, Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry for earlier."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for anything," Hinata said, not looking at him but instead her lap.

"…You hate me, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"No…you should be hating me."

"What?"

"I stole your first kiss, didn't I?" Hinata asked and shifted her eyes to him.

"…Yeah…you kinda did…"

"If it makes you feel any better, it was my first kiss as well."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You shouldn't really be surprised," Hinata answered, her voice sounding cold.

_Come to think of it…I've never seen Hinata on a date, _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Hinata. He saw something wet in her eyes and realized them as tears.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Naruto asked and bent over so he was face to face with Hinata.

"…" Hinata didn't answered but Naruto could see the hint of a frown on her face and more tears form.

"You shouldn't cry, you know," Naruto said and wiped away an oncoming tear but kept his finger under her eye.

"Why shouldn't I? I stole your first kiss, Naruto-kun! You have to hate me!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, surprising Naruto with her outburst.

"…It's the exact opposite, really," Naruto said and Hinata looked at him questionably. Naruto's whole hand rested on her cheek and before she knew it, he was kissing her.

When he pulled away, Hinata didn't know how to react.

"You see…I don't hate you, Hinata-chan…I-I love you. Though it took me awhile to realize it, I love you."

When she didn't reply, he said, "That is of course…if you don't feel the same way."

Hinata looked at his crestfallen face for a couple more seconds before kissing him as well.

"Idiot, I love you too," Hinata said with a simple smile and Naruto stole her now fourth kiss.

What the now couple didn't know was that- on the other side of the door- all of their friends were silently partying their getting together.

--

Grace Raven: Well there's my little NaruHina oneshot. Forgive me if it's terrible. Oh, a review please.


End file.
